In Another Life
by B and B are Back
Summary: A Peddie one shot. hope u like it. goes along to the song the one that got away. don't worry a peddie ending. can become 2 shot if you want.


**A Peddie one shot based off of the song The One That Got Away cover by Corey Gray. Hope you like it. It only follows part of the song. The rest is what I think should happen. Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

_Summer after high school when we first met, _

_We'd make out in your Mustang to Radio Head _

The first time they met was nothing special. They just lived together for 10 months. Eddie arrived at Anubis house just after Mick had left. Mara was moping after her breakup with Mick and did not like the news that they would be getting someone to replace him.

The others were hesitant, not sure if they really wanted someone to replace Mick. After all, they were like family. Bound together by the Cup of Ankh. Eddie walked through the door and saw no one waiting for him.

_Just like home,_ Eddie thought. He strolled into what he assumed is the living room. All the housemates were spread out across the couches and on the floor. Fabian and Nina were huddled together, talking about the next task. Amber was staring into a mirror.

Alfie and Jerome were talking and laughing about past pranks. Joy and Patricia were reading their magazines. Patricia was getting bored and had gotten up, still looking at her magazine. She slammed into Eddie and finally looked up.

"Watch where you're going, new kid." She then rushes pass him and up the stairs to the girls' rooms.

Their first make out session was not all that spectacular either. It was a long time before they could be alone long enough to do more than a ten-second kiss. It was a raining day over Christmas Break. Eddie and Patricia were both stuck at Anubis house for the break. Patricia's parents were spending time in Mulan with her twin, Piper. Eddie's mom wanted him to get to know his dad better. Eddie's dad had bought him a Mustang for Christmas, feeling bad about all the Christmases and birthdays he had missed. They spent most of the time hanging out, Eddie's dad being too busy to spend much time with them. They were almost inseparable. Eddie would sneak up to her room after Victor and Trudy went to sleep. They would cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms. After Patricia's ordeal with being unable to talk, they had grown closer. Patricia had learnt to think before she spoke, and when she didn't think, Eddie knew not to take her too seriously. Everything was great. They decided to take a drive and just sit in the backseat and talk. Eddie was looking down at her, her had tucked into his chest. She pulled away and looked up at him again. He leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. She slides her hand to the back of his neck and pulls him closer, fingers weaving through the short hairs. When their lips touch every muscle in Eddie's body relaxes and he pulls her even closer if that is possible. They stay like that for a while until someone knocks on the window. They pull apart and look out to see Mr. Sweet, standing there looking at them disapprovingly. Eddie reaches around Patricia and pulls on the door handle and it swings open. Patricia hops off Eddie's lap, his hand around her waist to keep her balanced. He climbs out after her and smiles sheepishly at his dad.

_And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos,_

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof, _

_And talk about our future like we had a clue. _

Their tattoos looked alike. Their initials twined together with the Sick Puppies Tri-Polar Album logo connecting them. Both had gotten the same tattoo, finally ready to admit that they didn't hate each other. That they loved each other.

"Eddie why didn't you tell me that it hurt so much," Patricia's voice comes from behind the curtain.

"Because then you wouldn't have wanted to get one." The smirk in Eddie's voice is clear. A couple of hours later their tattoos were done and they were getting up to pay. Eddie handed the cashier the money and they walked out holding hands. Eddie stopped and swung Patricia against the wall and pinned her there. He pulled up her shirt carefully to try to look at her tattoo. Their skin was covered by a bandage that he carefully pulled it away, careful not to hurt her. He looked at the tattoo and couldn't stop the smile that came across his face. Seeing his initials on his woman. He looked up in her eyes and saw the same want that had been in his eyes seconds before. He pulled up his shirt and peeled away to reveal the identical tattoo on his skin. She looked into his eyes and smiled, pulling him in closer. She tugged his head down and gently brushed his lips with her's. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, the bandages completely forgotten. When they finally pull away they are both breathing hard. They looked down at their tattooed stomachs and see the bandages on the floor.

"I guess we should go get some new bandages huh?" Eddie says, trying not to laugh.

Mr. Sweet was out. Patricia and Eddie took some of the nice Vodka out of the cabinet and went to the roof of Anubis House. It was one of the only times they had to really be alone. Victor just would never leave them alone since Sibuna beat him and Vera at Senet.

Sneaking up to the roof was exhilarating. It was also the first thing they had done together in a long time. Patricia had finally cracked and told Eddie all about the mask and Sibuna. After the Osirian thing, it was kind of necessary. He was surprised but since then everything had been going good between them.

Eddie put the blanket on the rooftop and sat down. He grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her down into his lap. He smirked up at her as she grabs his necktie and pulls him closer. Her lips brush over his softly and then retreat.

Eddie's hands slip into her hair and he pulls her down again. Patricia pulls away and grabs the Vodka from beside them. She leans back, giving Eddie a good view of her breasts. She takes a swig and smiles down at him.

Eddie releases her waist and grabs the bottle, gulping down a couple of mouth-fulls. He sets the bottle beside them and throws her his signature smirk.

They begin to talk about college and how they wanted their life to be. They planned it all out. How they were going to get an apartment together.

_Never dreamed that one day _

_I'd be losing you_

This fight was their worst ever. They were screaming at each other.

"Who is she? Who is this Jessica person? Why is she texting you these things? Doesn't she know you have a girlfriend!" Patricia is unbelievably angry. He was cheating on her! With some slut named Jessica!

"Babe, I would never cheat on you! Jess is my _cousin_!"

"Right. Like I believe that. That's what they all say. God I can't believe I fell for that again! I am so stupid! I am leaving! Don't try and follow me! I am serious Edison." Patricia grabs her bag and is out the door before he can even get a word in.

_In another life _

_I would make you stay _

Eddie snapped out of it minutes after she left. He grabbed his keys and chased after her. He would meet her at the airport. He would _make _her stay this time. He wouldn't let _the one_ get away. He loved her too much for that.

**Sp would you like me to write a conclusion to this where eddie gets the girl or what?**


End file.
